What happened to Us?
by XhauntedX
Summary: The girls have grown up and screwed up their lives. Each has their own story. Soon, the girls are faced with a problem that is life thretening to all of them. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Will and Irma

Will:

_It's been years since I have used them. Almost too long, but I can't. The Heart is gone. I know it is. At least my friends are still by my side. My friends. God, I love them. Always making sure I'm alright. We stick together, but over the years we have changed. Every single one of us made crappy discions. Look at me. I made one of the worst._

Will pulls back her long sweat shirt sleeve. She peers at her wrist. Blackish and reddish marks streak across it. Scars. Some tiny new ones seep though the old. Will sighs then pulls her sleeve down.

_One of the worst. Can't help it though. It relieves me, but I know I'm hurting myself. What can I do about it? I just wish the Heart was back. Then I wouldn't. But I do it anyway._

"Will Vandom?" a lady at a desk calls.

_Here we go again, _Will thought.

Will got up out of her seat, pulled her sweat shirt down to cover the tops of her jeans. She walks towards the desk, takes a folder, and heads toward the door to an office. The Consoler's office. She opens the door.

"Hello, Miss Simpson," Will say, dully.

"Do you know why you're here, Will?" ask Miss Simpson, behind her black steel desk.

"Yeah," says Will, blankly.

"Why, sweetie?" Miss Simpson asks again.

"Cause I cut myself. What else is there to say," says Will, sorrow in her voice, as she shuts the door behind her.

Irma:

"Oh Shit! God!" Irma screams. Irma frowns as she sees water spewing out of the bath faucet, over flowing the tub.

"Who left the flippin' water on?" she yelled. Her voices echoed through the apartment.

_Of course, no one's home. Who knows where Cornelia is. Taranee, don't know. Hay Lin, don't know. Will is probably at the Consoler, like she always is. I'm always the one who is home._

Irma walks across the bathroom floor, slightly slipping in the water. She turned the faucet to the right. It turned off.

_Now, how do I get rid of this water? _Irma thought. She smirked. _Too bad my powers don't work. I wished they did. Maybe I'll give it a try._

Irma closed her eyes and spread her hands out in front of her. Blue swirls glowed around her hands. The water on the ground began to swirl in circles and slowly began to raise off the ground. Irma opened her eyes and smiled, but it slowly faded as the water slashed to the ground.

_Awh shit! Come on! Fine then, you stupid water and my stupid powers. God, I need a beer._

Irma ran through the apartment, which had garbage and clothes everywhere. She reached the tiny fridge and opened it. She pulled out a beer, which was already opened. She gulped it down.

_That's better! Ok, I'll let Hay Lin clean that up._

Irma sluggishly walked to her and Will's room. As she waddled her way there, she passed by a mirror. She stopped and stared at her reflection. Her smooth brown hair was in a rats nest and her face was shallow and dark circles were under her eyes. She sighed.

_Why can't things be the way they used to be? Why'd I go and become obsessed with alcohol. Being 17 and alcohol do not mix. What happened to the Five Guardians of the Veil? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taranee and Cornelia

Taranee:

_17 and a stripper. Yeah, sounds like a teen flick, but its real. I'm that. How'd I get to be this way? Me and my friends. All living together, but all screwed up people. _

Taranee slipped on her shiny black thigh high spiked boots. She fixed her sparkling thong and itched at her black bra. She walked over to the bouncer.

"Ummm…I'm gonna take the night off," she told him.

She took her black leather over coat and slipped it on. She winked at the bouncer and pushed her way through the crowd. People gawked at her, whistling as she passed. She smirked and pushed more into the crowd, who were trying to get into the strip club.

_Stupid horny jerks. Why can't they just go and get lost. If any of them touch me, I slap them silly. Too bad my powers are gone, or I would burn their sorry asses._

Taranee finally made it through the crowd and started to walk home. The winter breeze freezed Taranee's stomach. She pulled the coat tighter around her body. She smiled as a couple passed by her.

_They're so cute. Goddamnit, it's so cold. I can't wait to go home. Irma probably is home, throwing up, and being drunk again. Poor thing. Will is at the consoler's again. God, I feel bad for her. Ever since she broke up with Matt and moved out of her mom's to live with us, all she does is cut herself to relieve the pain. I wish I could help her._

Taranee came up to the apartment door. She braced herself as she opened the door. Water was everywhere and Irma was on the ground, out cold. Taranee screamed.

"Awwwwwwh! Come on, Irma!" Taranee yelled. She closed the door, rolling her eyes.

Cornelia:

Cornelia took a drag out of her cigarette. She exhaled a long stream of smoke. She leans on a brick wall. She sighed, and then took another drag.

_God, I wish I could see a flower in my hand right now. I wish I could be in Caleb's arms, but then again I wish for a lot of things._

Cornelia extinguished her cigarette and started to walk home. She sighed.

"Hey cutie!" a voice called after her.

Cornelia looks back and sees a boy running towards her. She rolls her eyes and keeps running. The boy catches up to her. She glares at him.

"Go away, kid!" Cornelia whispers.

"Hey, I hear talk you have some cigarettes. Can I have some?" the kid asks her.

"How old are you, kid?" Cornelia asks.

"15 miss," the kid says.

In one swift move with her arm, Cornelia pins the boy against the brick wall. The boy whimpered in fright. Cornelia hissed.

"Listen kid, I'm not gonna sell you anything. Don't screw up your life."

Cornelia threw the boy on the ground and began walking away. Tears stinged her eyes. Cornelia wiped them away.

_That kid's gotta listen. He can't screw up his life. Like I've screwed up mine._


	3. Chapter 3

_People, People! Review please!_

Chapter 3: Hay Lin

Hay Lin sighed to herself, softly as she watched a little girl staring at the window of her bookshop. Hay Lin smiled as the girl giggled and skipped away, into the afternoon fog. Hay Lin leaned on her desk, her long black hair falling in front of her face. She brushed a glossy lock behind her ear and frowned.

_Where on earth is Cornelia? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. It usually doesn't take this long to get here. Whatever, looks like I'm gonna have to walk alone today. Who really gives?_

Hay Lin scowled and stood up straight. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes then looked at her electric blue wristwatch. The digital numbers read 8:30. Hay Lin cursed under her breath.

_That's it. I'm closing up and walking home. Without Cornelia._

Hay Lin walked to the coat rack, pulled off her silver and purple winter coat and slipped it on. She flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED. Hay Lin took one last look at her quiet bookshop, then walked out the door.

Outside was cold and there was snow everywhere, gusting around, making it hard to see. Hay Lin squinted her eyes and lowers her big yellow goggles, which she's had since she was 13, onto her nose. The brilliant white snow turned into a dingy yellow color.

_That's better. Hmmmm…it's very nice out tonight. Except for the freezing part. Out of all my friends, I didn't screw up my life as much as they did. Irma, already 17 and drinks more beer than anyone can imagine. Cornelia smokes like crazy. Taranee, makes the money for us, but she has money for a sick reason. Last but not least is Will, on the road to suicide. My life ain't that bad. Yeah, I barely make money, but I live. Being a starving artist isn't all that bad. I live with my friends and I try to make a living out of something I love to do. Fashion Design. That's what I want to be, but I can't. Not enough and way too young. Good thing I have my friends to keep me looking on the bright side. I always seem to do anyway. Especially, unlike the other guardians, I still have my power. It's not as strong as it used to be, but it still works._

Hay Lin smiled and closed her eyes. Warm energy rushed all over her, as she felt the wind begin to circle around her body.

_Yep, I still have them. I wish the Oracle could help me and the other guardians through this tough time, but we haven't heard from him in years. _

Hay Lin clasped her numb hands together and began to pray.

_Oracle, I only have one question. It's for me and the other guardians. What happened to us?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Walk

Will shut the consoler's office door shut and rolled her eyes.

_Man, she annoying. I want to go home right now. All I want to see is a nice green tea and fuzzy bunny slippers._

Will walked past the lady at the desk, gave a nod "Good bye", and left the room. Will walked down two flights of stairs and slipped out the front door. Will pulled her coat closer to her body as a gust of wind circled around her jeans. Will slowly walked toward her apartment, which was a few blocks away.

_Its sooo cold, but now I feel a little warmer. Miss Simpson's office is colder than outside and its snowing! Whatever. Wonder what Taranee's doing. She said she was gonna take the night off. She has been doing that a lot lately. She better stop or we're gonna be broke. She's too worried about me and the others. Mostly, Irma. Irma's always staying home and she always seems to leave the place a mess._

Will passed by Hay Lin's bookshop and stopped in front of the big window. Will peered inside and saw the place was dark.

_Hay Lin must have left early today. I'll see her when she gets home._

Will stepped back and began to walk when something in the window caught her eye. Her reflection. Will gawked at it. Her reflection showed Will, but looking stronger and more confident. Fire blazed in the reflection's eyes. The reflection had a familiar look to it. Will scanned the reflection body and face.

_Damn. That looks like the old me. Well, the old guardian me. I don't even know what the guardian in me looks like anymore. _

Will felt something vibrating in her jean pocket. It was her cell phone. Will grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. TARANEE flashed on it in big black digital letters. Will flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hey, it's Taranee," said the voice on the other side.

"Hey! What up!" Will said, happy to hear Taranee's voice.

"Fine. You need to get home quick. Irma's passed out again, there's water everywhere, Hay Lin and Cornelia's not home yet, and I think Irma threw up. Oh god I need help."

"Taranee, calm down, I'll get home soon."

Will heard in the back round, a door slam and Hay Lin's voice yell, "Hey! Where's my best girlfriends!" Then came Taranee's voice, "Hey Hay Lin!"

"Hey, is Cornelia with her?" asked Will.

"No," said Taranee.

"Oh great, now we don't have Cornelia with us. Ok, Ok. I'll be there in like 10 minutes," Will sighed.

"Ok, great. See ya!" Taranee said, sounding relieved.

"Bye," Will said.

Will flipped her phone off and stuffed it in her pants pocket. She took one last look at her reflection in the window and began walking away. Ready to mop up an apartment.


End file.
